Spiele:400 Days
right|300px"400 Days" oder mit einem anderen Titel genannt "The Walking Dead: 400 Days" ist ein DLC mit einer Special Episode für die erste Staffel von Telltale Games Spiel "The Walking Dead". Die Erweiterung fokusiert die Geschichte von fünf Menschen: Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie und Shel. Jeder dieser Menschen hat ihre eigene spezielle Geschichte und lokale Umgebung. Manchmal kreuzen sich auch diese Umgebungen. "400 Days" soll die Lücke zwischen Staffel Eins und Staffel Zwei schließen. Überblick Der zentrale Platz des DLCs ist der Truckstop "Gils Pitstop". Der Truckstop befindet sich auf einem Georgia Highway. In "400 Days" verbindet er fünf verschiedene Geschichten miteinander. Jede dieser Geschichten findet zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt statt und immer aus einer anderen Sichtweise eines Überlebendens beginnend mit Tag 2 der Apokalpyse bis hin zu Tag 400. Die fünf Geschichten können in jeglicher Reihenfolge gespielt werden und wird sich basierend auf deinen Entscheidungen verändern. Entscheidungen, die du in der ersten Staffel gemacht hast, werden in den DLC übertragen. Entscheidung die in 400 Days gemacht werden, wird in Staffel Zwei übertragen. Am Ende des DLCs werden die fünf verschiedenen Geschichte zusammengeführt und hinterlässt einige Hinweise, was uns in der zweiten Staffel erwarten könnte. Handlung Vinces Story - Tag 2 Vince zielt mit einer Waffe auf einen unbekannten Charakter und erschießt ihn. Er rennt dann davon und hat die Möglichkeit die Tatwaffe auf ein Dach zu werfen, es in den Müll zu werfen oder er behält sie einfach. Egal wie man sich entscheidet. Die Waffe wird gefunden und Vince festgenommen. In der nächsten Szenen sieht man Vince in einem Gefängnisbus, der in einem Stau steckt. Vince beginnt ein Gespräch mit seinen Mitgefangenen Justin und Danny, die ihm erzählen, warum sie ins Gefängnis gehen und was sie davor im Leben gemacht haben. Währenddessen geraten zwei Gefangene in einen Streit. In diesem Streit wird Jerry mit den Handschellen von Marcus Crabtree gewürgt. Der Polizist Clyde macht anstalten den Kampf zu unterbrechen, aber schießt Marcus dabei in den Kopf. Als die Gefangenen und der andere Polizist in Schock auf diese Situation schaut, bemerken sie Walkers auf der anderen Straßenseite, die die Fahrer attackieren. In diesem Moment reanimiert Jerry und beißt Clyde in den Hals, der durch den hohen Blutverlust stirbt. Der Fahrer des Busses flieht in Panik und überlässt Vince, Justin und Danny ihrem Schicksal. Nachdem die Gefangenen an Clydes Shotgun gekommen sind, erschießen sie erst Jerry und suchen dann einen weg um aus dem Bus zu fliehen. Die Walker, die durch den Schuss angelockt werden, taumeln in den Bus und drücken nun gegen die Türe. Vince, Danny und Justin können nicht aus dem Bus fliehen, da sie noch an ihren Sitzen gebunden sind. Als sie merken, dass sie nicht das Glas brechen können und auch nicht die Kette durchschießen können, schlägt Danny vor, dass sie einem den Fuß abschießen müssen, damit die anderen Beiden fliehen können. An diesem Punkt muss Vince entscheiden, wen von den Beiden er dem Fuß abschießt und somit dem Tode weiht. Wem auch immer Vince den Fuß abschießt, gelingt es, dass die Kette sich lockert und die beiden Anderen fliehen können. Demjenigen, dem der Fuß abgeschossen wurde, wird mit seinen Schmerzen im Bus liegen gelassen. Wyatts Story - Tag 41 Wyatts Story beginnt mit einer Flucht vor Nate. Nate hat das Lager von Wyatt und Eddie angegriffen. Das hatte zur Folge, dass Eddie einen Kumpanen von Nate erschossen hat und Nate nun auf Rache aus ist. Nachdem Wyatt oder Eddie auf Nate geschossen hat und ein Licht am Auto von Nate dabei kaputt geht, kracht Nate in den Straßengraben und ist verschwunden. Wyatt und Eddie fahren in einen Wald und hoffen, dass sie Nate damit entkommen können. Nach einem Gespräch zwischen Eddie und Wyatt überfahrt Eddie Bennett. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Wyatt und Eddie sich darüber streiten, wer rausgeht und nachschaut, ob Bennett noch lebt, tot ist oder es nur ein Walker war. Entweder du gehst freiwillig oder du gewinnst ein Spiel Schere Stein Papier. Wenn Eddie nachschauen geht, bleibt Wyatt im Auto zurück. Daraufhin findet Nate Wyatt im Auto und greift ihn wieder an. Wyatt flieht dann mit dem Auto und lässt Eddie zurück. Wenn Wyatt nach Bennett schauen geht, hat Wyatt die Möglichkeit Bennett zum Auto zu tragen nachdem Walker kommen oder Wyatt lässt Bennett einfach liegen. Egal welche Option man nimmt, wird es dazu kommen, dass Nate Eddie angreift und Eddie dann mit dem Auto flieht und Wyatt zurücklässt. Damit Wyatt nicht von Nate gefunden wird, rennt er in den Wald davon. Russells Story - Tag 184 Russell läuft eine Straße entlang, als er sieht, dass ein Truck auf ihn zu fährt. Russell kann sich nun entscheiden, ob er sich am Straßenrand verstecken soll oder einfach auf der Straße bleiben soll. Wenn sich Russell versteckt, legt er sich direkt neben Carleys ode Dougs verrotteter Leiche. Aber Nate wird Russell dennoch sehen und ihn fragen, ob er mitfahren möchte. Nachdem Russell eingestiegen ist und ein kurzes Gespräch war, bietet Nate Russell einen Trink an, den der Spieler entweder annehmen oder ablehnen kann. Später verneint Russell eine Frage von Nate nach einer Frau in seiner Gruppe. Daraufhin hält Nate an und lässt das Fenster runter. Sofort wird Russell von einem weiblichen Walker angegriffen und Nate wird Russell erst retten, wenn er seine Wertung zu ihr abgegeben hat. Egal was Russell machen wird, wird Nate eine Waffe ziehen und will den Walker mit einem Kopfschuss töten, doch bemerkt, dass die Waffe keine Kugeln mehr hat. Somit fährt Nate mit Vollgas davon. Dabei sagt er Russell, dass er bitte die Waffe nachladen soll. Sie kommen am Truckstop an. Nate hält an und sagt, dass sie reingehen und nach Vorräten suchen. Während seiner Rede wird Nate von Schüsse auf sie unterbrochen. Russell sucht Deckung bei einer Zapfsäule, als im Nate rüberruft, dass er ihn decken wird, damit Russell zurück zum Truck gelangt. Als Russell zurück zum Truck rennt, bemerkt er, dass Nate nicht zurückschießt. Nate sagt Russell, dass er einen Blick über den Truck machen soll um zu schauen wo der Angreifer ist. Nach der Entdeckung des Ortes aus dem die Schüsse kommen, schlägt Nate vor, dass sie über das Gelände zu dem roten Auto rennen. Russell hat die Wahl ob er als erste gehen möchte oder Nate sichern möchte. Nachdem sie beim zweiten Auto sind, rennen sie weiter zu dem Semi, wobei Nate Russell deckt. Während Russell rennt, stürzt er, wird aber von Nate gerettet. Wenn man zum Hintereingang des Truckstops gelangt, sieht man wahrscheinlich Clyde als Walker. Russell hat nun die Wahl ob er den Walker töten möchte oder ihn einfach liegen lässt. Wenn Russell davonläuft, führt dazu, dass dieser Walker in Bonnies Story wieder auftaucht, wenn sie den Hügel hinuntergefallen ist. Als sie im Truckstop sind, hat Russsell die Wahl sich anzuschleichen oder einfach auf ihn zu zu rennen. Egal wie man die Sache angeht, findet man heraus, dass der Schütze nur ein alter Mann ist, der seine verletzte Frau schützt. Der Mann sagt, dass er dachte, Nate wäre der Mann gewesen, der seine Frau verletzte und er seinen Freund mitgebracht hat um sie zu erledigen und deren Vorräte zu klauen. Nate schlägt vor, den Mann und seine Frau zu erschießen und deren Vorräte zu nehem aus dem Grund, dass sie ohne jeglichen Grund auf Nate und Russell geschossen haben. Russell hat dann die Wahl ob er bleiben möchte oder gehen will. Egal welchen Weg man nimmt. Beide Wege führen dazu, dass Nate das ältere Ehepaar erschießt. Dies erklärt woher die Blutspur in Shels Story kommt. Bonnies Story - Tag 220 Bonnies Story beginnt mit einem Gespräch zwischen ihr und Leland in dem sie über Schlangenzungen und Krebshände reden. Man hat die Möglichkeit zu entscheiden, was Bonnie sagt. Leland erwähnt dann, dass Bonnie einen langen Weg hinter sich hat, seit dem er und Dee sie gefunden hat. Bonnie war vor der Apokalypse drogenabhängig und mit Hilfe von Dee und Leland hat sie es geschafft ohne Drogen auszukommen. Bonnie kann nun Leland für alles danken oder einfach das Thema wechseln. Egal was passiert, wird Leland Bonnie im Gesicht berühren. Dee taucht auf und fragt gleich, über was die Beiden reden. Bonnie kann die Wahrheit erzählen oder lügen. Nun zeigt Dee Bonnie und Leland eine Tasche, die sie gefunden hat. Bonnie und Leland fragen Dee, woher sie die Tasche hat oder ob sie die Tasche gestohlen hat. Bonnie fragt später Dee, ob sie sich den roten Nagellack ausleihen kann, wenn sie zurück im Camp sind, weil ihr diese Farbe gefällt. Das Gespräch wird hitzig, als die Sprache auf die Tasche fällt. Dee sagt dann, dass Leland sich nur auf Bonnies Seite stellt und er sie "seine Freundin" nennt. Bonnie kann nun Dee oder Leland sagen, dass sie aufhören sollen oder sie sagt beiden, dass sie geht. Leland hält Bonnie vor dem Gehen auf und nennt sie "ihren Schatz", was Dee noch wütender macht. Bonnie dreht sich um und sieht ein Licht etwas weiter weg auf dem Weg, was auf sie zu kommt. Bonnie rennt hinter Leland und Dee her, wird aber in der Schulter getroffen. Sie stürzt und Leland will Bonnie aufhelfen, wird aber von Dee daran gehindert. Bonnie steht selbst auf und versucht Dee und Leland zu folgen, als Bonnie einen Hügel hinunterfällt. Sie landet auf der Straße, auf der der Gefängnisbus steht. Bonnie erwacht aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und wird von Clyde (Walker) angegriffen. Clyde taucht da aber nur dann auf, wenn Russell ihn in seiner Story nicht getötet hat. Bonnie tötet den Walker und rennt dann in das Kornfeld auf der anderen Straßenseite. Bonnie rennt durch das Kornfeld und versucht die suchenden Leute zu vermeiden bevor sie hinter einem Traktor Schutz sucht. Bonnie greift eine Metallstange und zieht sie aus dem Boden. Danach hört sie, wie jemand sich an den Traktor reinschleicht. In Panik schlägt Bonnie mit der Metallstange zu und trifft Dee, die schwer verletzt auf dem Boden liegt. Bonnie ist schockiert, entschuldigt sich bei Dee und dass es ein Unfall war. Das Gespräch wird sich verändern, je nachdem was Bonnie zu Dee sagt. Dee wird sterben und Bonnie vorher noch ein "Junkie" nennen. Wenn Leland an der Stelle ankommt, sieht er, dass Bonnie verletzt ist und ob es ihr gut geht. Leland bricht zusammen, als er die tote Dee sieht. Bonnie kann ihm die Wahrheit sagen, dass sie es war oder sie lügt und sagt ihm, dass sie Dee so vorgefunden hat. Je nach dem Verlauf des Gespräches kann Leland Bonnie glauben oder auch nicht. Dies wird auch entscheiden, ob Leland mit Bonnie mitgeht oder bei Dee bleibt. Wenn Leland mit Bonnie mitgeht, nimmt er die gestohlene Tasche von Dee mit der Begründung, dass sie für nichts gestorben ist. Wenn Leland bei Dee bleibt, hört man einen Schuss während Bonnie davon rennt. Shels Story - Tag 236 und Tag 259 Shels Story beginnt damit, dass sie und ihre Gruppe (auch Mitglieder von Vernons Gruppe aus der ersten Staffel) zuhören wie Becca auf der Gitarre spielt. Nach dem Becca das Spielen beendet hat, fragt Becca Shel, ob sie das nun jede Woche machen können. Shel kann nun ihre Schwester zustimmen und damit ermutigen oder sie kann sagen, dass es keine gute Idee wäre. Egal was Shel sagt, wird Roman, ein weiterer Anführer der Gruppe, taucht auf und sagt, dass es eine schöne Idee wäre und er vor der Apokalypse in einer Band gespielt hat. Die Gruppe kehrt danach zu ihren Aufgaben zurück. Becca schlägt vor, dass sie nach der Munition schaut und Shel und Stephanie das Essen und andere Vorräte kontrollieren. Hier muss Shel ebenfalls entscheiden, ob Becca die Anzahl der Waffen und Munitionen überprüfen darf oder nicht. Je nachdem für was sich Shel entscheidet, wird das Becca ermutigen oder verletzen. Shel führt die Inspektion der Vorräte und der Situation fort und geht dazu aus dem Truckstop raus auf den Hinterhof der Tankstelle. Wenn sie rausgeht, wird Shel vom Wachhund oder von einem angeketteten Walker erschreckt. Sie sollen davor schützen, dass Unbekannte bei ihnen einbrechen und Vorräte stehlen. Shel ist angeekelt, als sie sieht, wie ein Walker, die mal eine Frau war, ein Hundebaby isst. Shel läuft zurück nach drinnen. Dort wird sie von Becca erschreckt. Shel hält ihr sofort eine Standpauke. Becca möchte wissen was mit Shel los ist, weil Shel sonst noch nie wütend geworden ist, wenn sie herumgeblödelt haben. Shel kann noch wütender werden oder Becca berichten was sie gesehen hat. Ihre Wahl wird Becca beeinflussen. Dann platzt Stephanie rein und sagt, dass alle raus zu Roman kommen sollen. Becca und Shel stürmen nach draußen und finden dort einen Mann auf seinen Knieen vor. Zusätzlich wurden seine Hände und Augen verbunden. Roman erzählt, dass der Mann kein Englisch (der Mann spricht Portugiesisch) kann und er versucht hat, Vorräte und Medizin zu stehlen. Nach einer Diskussion in der Gruppe muss sich Shel entscheiden, ob sie den Mann laufen lassen oder töten. Stephane und Boyd wollen, dass der Mann freigelassen wird, Clive und Joyce wollen ihn tot sehen. Wird der Mann durch Shels Entscheidung laufen gelassen, erfährt man später, dass der Mann mit ein paar anderen Leuten zu ihnen zurückkehrte und sie wieder angegriffen hat. Bei diesem Angriff wird Boyd dann getötet. Entscheidet sich Shel dafür, dass sie den Mann ermorden, nimmt Shel ihre Schwester in den Arm und der Mann wird vor deren Augen und den Augen der Gruppe getötet. Drei Wochen später sitzen Shel und Becca im RV und spielen Karten, als Roman anklopft und Shel um ein Gespräch bittet. Vor erfährt Shel, dass Becca durch einen Loch im Zaun aus dem Sicherheitsbereich abhauen kann. Wenn sie von jemanden aus der Gruppe dabei erwischt wird, könnte Becca dem Tode geweiht sein. Shel unterbricht das Kartenspiel und verlässt den RV um zu Roman zu gehen. Roman steht hinten an einer Beladungstür eines Lasters. Shel fragt, was los ist und Roman sagt ihr, wie er Stephanie dabei erwischt hat, wie sie mit deren letzten Vorräten abhauen wollte. Shel ist schockiert. Roman sagt, dass Shel Stephanie erschießen soll. Sie sagt Roman, dass sie noch ein paar Minuten braucht und Becca ebenfalls darüber informieren muss. Roman gibt ihr ein paar Minuten. Shel geht zurück zum RV und erzählt Becca von dem Gespräch. Becca reagiert kalt und herzlos über diese Nachricht und sagt, dass Shel Stephanie umbringen soll. Wenn sie es nicht tut, würde sie das machen. Shel holt ihre Waffe und findet neben der Waffe einen Schlüssel. Nun kann sich Shel entscheiden ob sie mit dem RV flüchtet oder mit der Waffe zurück zu Roman geht und Stephanie umbringt. Epilog - Tag 400 Der Epilog beginnt mit Tavia, die an dem Bord am Truckstop steht. Sie nimmt die fünf Fotos von dort herunter und spricht durch ein Funkgerät mit einem unbekannten Mann und sagt, dass sie richtig lagen und es da draußen in diesem Bereich doch nun Überlebende gibt. Sie macht sich auf den Weg und denkt, dass sie bei Nacht an deren Camp ankommt. Der Mann am anderen Ende des Funkgerätes ist damit einverstanden, weißt Tavia aber darauf hin, dass sie bei dem Gespräch mit viel Gefühl vorgehen muss und sie erwähnen soll, dass deren Ort alles zum Überleben hat. In dieser Nacht erreicht Tavia das Camp von den Überlebenden. Die Stimme am Funkgerät wünscht ihr Glück und sagt ihr, dass sie niemanden zwingen kann mit ihr zu kommen. Als Tavia auf das Camp zu läuft ist Bonnie die erste, die Tavia sieht und nach Vince ruft. Vince rennt mit einer Waffe auf Tavia gerichtet zu ihr und fragt, wer Tavia ist. Tavia erzählt dem Camp, wer sie ist und warum sie hier ist. Sie erzählt der Gruppe von ihrem Camp und dass sie nach Überlebenden in der Umgebung suchen. Wyatt fragt dann, wie Tavia sie gefunden hat. Tavia kann sagen, dass sie die Fotos gefunden hat, dem Rauch gefolgt ist oder es ihre Arbeit ist. Sie bietet der Gruppe an, die Chance zu nutzen zu ihrer Gruppe dazu zu stoßen. Bonnie glaubt ihr sofort und sagt, dass es zu schön ist um wahr zu sein. Becca hingegen glaubt Tavia nicht und sagt Bonnie, dass sie endlich mal die Augen für die Wahrheit sehen muss. Tavia erzählt der Gruppe, dass nicht alle mitkommen müssen und nur Leute mitkommen sollen, die auch wirklich möchten. Sie können sich quasi aufteilen. Sie fragt dann, wer alles mitkommen möchte. Russell ist noch nicht von Tavia überzeugt und fragt sie, warum alle denn überhaupt mitkommen sollen, denn bisher waren alle außerhalb ihrer Gruppe doch total verrückt. Tavia stimmt Russell zu, dass da wirklich ein paar verrückte Personen unterwegs sind und sagt, dass wenn sie den Ort sehen, ihn lieben werden. Tavia ergänzt, dass die Gruppe jedes Recht dazu hat, misstrauisch zu sein, da sie keinen Plan davon haben wer sie ist und ob sie überhaupt die Wahrheit erzählt. Je nachdem welche Entscheidungen der Spieler getroffen hat, werden einige Charaktere folgen oder nicht. Nachdem sich jeder entschieden hat, gibt Tavia Vince die Fotos und fragt, was aus diesen werden soll. Die Gruppe entscheidet sich dafür, dass die Fotos verbrannt werden sollen und Bonnie meint, dass dies eine gute Sache ist. Vince fragt dann Tavia woher sie weiß, dass es funktionieren wird. Tavia kann alle ermutigen und sagen, dass sie weiß dass es funktionieren wird oder sie sagt, dass sie es nicht weiß, ob es wirklich klappt. Wer kommt wann mit?: *Vince wird mitkommen, wenn er Dannys Fuß abschießt *Bonnie wird ohne Probleme mitgehen. *Russell wird mitkommen, wenn Tavia sagt, dass in ihrem Camp Leute sein könnten, die er kennt. Russell hofft damit, dass er in diesem Camp seine Großmutter findet. *Wyatt wird mitkommen, wenn er im Auto geblieben ist und Eddie zurück gelassen hat. Er hofft, dass er in Tavias Camp Eddie wiederfindet. *Shel wird nur mitkommen, wenn sie mit dem RV aus "Gils Pitstop" flieht und Angst davor hat, dass Roman sie und ihre Schwester finden könnte. Ein anderer Fall wäre, wenn Tavia Shel und Becca sagt, dass dort Leute aller Altersgruppe dort zu finden sind. Wenn Shel mit Tavia mitgeht, wird dies auch Becca tun. In - Game Entscheidungen Diese Entscheidungen können während dem Spiel getroffen werden: Wem hast du den Fuß abgeschossen? (Vinces Story) *Justins Fuß abgeschossen - 57% *Dannys Fuß abgeschossen - 43% Bist du im Auto geblieben oder raus gegangen? (Wyatts Story) *Im Auto geblieben - 57% *Aus dem Auto ausgestiegen - 43% Hast du Nate verlassen oder bist du bei ihm geblieben? (Russells Story) *Nate verlassen - 79% *Bei Nate geblieben - 21% Hast du Leland angelogen? (Bonnies Story) *Die Warheit gesagt - 60% *Gelogen - 40% Bist du im RV abgehauen oder hast du Stephanie getötet? (Shels Story) *Im RV abgehauen - 43% *Stephanie getötet - 57% Cast *Anthony Lam as Vince - Tag 2 und Epilog *Erik Braa as Danny - Tag 2 und Tag 184 (wenn wir ihn zurücklassen und er als Walker reanimiert) *Trevor Hoffmann as Justin - Tag 2 und Tag 184 (wenn wir ihn zurücklassen und er als Walker reanimiert) *Will Beckmann as Bennett - Tag 2, Tag 41 und Tag 236 *J.S. Gilbert as Clyde - Tag 2, Tag 184 und Tag 220 *Adam Harrington as Jerry - Tag 2 *Benjie Ross as Marcus - Tag 2 *Cissy Jones as Shel - Tag 2, Tag 236, Tag 259 und Epilog *Brett Pels as Becca - Tag 2, Tag 236, Tag 259 und Epilog *Jace Smykel as Wyatt - Tag 41 und Epilog *Brandon Bales as Eddie - Tag 41 *Jefferson Arca as Nate - Tag 41 und Tag 184 *Vegas Trip as Russell - Tag 184 und Epilog *Mark Barbolak as Walt - Tag 184 und Tag 236 (als Walker) *Rhoda Gravador as Jean - Tag 184 und Tag 236 *Erin Yvette as Bonnie - Tag 220 und Epilog *Adam Harrington as Leland - Tag 220 *Cissy Jones as Dee - Tag 220 *Kid Beyond as Roman - Tag 220, Tag 236 und Tag 259 *Donovan Corneetz as Clive - Tag 220, Tag 236 und Tag 259 *Dana Bauer as Stephanie - Tag 220, Tag 236 und Tag 259 *Amy Ingersoll as Joyce - Tag 236 und Tag 259 *Mark Barbolak as Boyd - Tag 236 und Tag 259 (hängt von der Entscheidung des Spielers ab) *Jason Pimentel as Roberto - Tag 236 *Rashida Clendening as Tavia - Epilog *Julian Kwasneski as Radio Survivor - Epilog Tode *Marcus Crabtree *Bennett *Walt *Jean *Dee *Jerry (lebend und als Walker) *Clyde (lebend und als Walker) *Danny (dieser Tod wird vom Spieler entschieden) *Justin (dieser Tod wird vom Spieler entschieden) *Leland (dieser Tod wird vom Spieler entschieden) *Roberto (dieser Tod wird vom Spieler entschieden) *Boyd (nicht im Spiel zu sehen; der Tod von ihm wird vom Spieler entschieden) *Stephanie (nicht im Spiel zu sehen; der Tod wird von ihr wird vom Spieler entschieden) Trivia *Erster Auftritt von Vince. *Erster Auftritt von Wyatt. *Erster Auftritt von Russell. *Erster Auftritt von Bonnie. *Erster Auftritt von Shel. *Erster Auftritt von Becca. *Erster Auftritt von Tavia. *Dies ist die zweite Episode im gesamten Spiel in dem kein Hauptcharakter stirbt. *Die Charaktere wurden alle über kurze Videos auf der Plattform Vine gezeigt. *"400 Days" ist nicht im Season Pass enthalten. Es muss mindestens Episode Eins der ersten Staffel auf der Plattform des Benutzers installiert sein, damit man den DLC überhaupt spielen kann. *Jede einzelne der fünf Geschichten kann man in völlig verschiedener Reihenfolge spielen und die Entscheidungen die man in den einzelnen Storys trifft zieht sich dann in die nächste Story weiter. Manche der Charaktere, die man gespielt hat, wird daher nicht in der zweiten Staffel auftauchen je nachdem welche Entscheidung man getroffen hat. *Shels Story ist die einzigartigste im gesamten DLC: **Es ist die einzigste Story, die an zwei verschiedenen Tagen stattfindet. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der kein Walker getötet wurde. **Es ist die einzigste Story, die einen stabilen und sicheren Ort hat. **Es ist die einzigste Story, in der alle Tode von der Entscheidung des Spielers abhängt. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der niemand schießt, wobei es auf die Entscheidungen des Spielers abhängt. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der ein Instrument gespielt wird. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der ein Hauptcharakter ein Mitglied aus seiner Gruppe töten muss. Diese Situation wird durch die Entscheidungen des Spielers bestimmt. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der ein Kind anwesend ist. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der Personen auftauchen, die ihren ersten Auftritt in der ersten Staffel haben. **Es ist die einzigste Story, die eine Exekution enthält. Dies hängt aber wieder von den Entscheidungen des Spielers ab. **Es ist die einzigste Story, in der ein Protagonist durch eine Exekution getötet wird. Dies hängt aber von den Entscheidungen des Spielers ab. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der Geschehnisse aus der ersten Staffel erwähnt werden. **Es ist die einzigste Story die an nur einem Ort spielt. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der ein Charakter stirbt und es nicht zu sehen ist. Der Spieler kann gegen diesen Tod nichts unternehmen. **Es ist die einzigste Story in der nur ein Charakter vorgestellt wird. *Der Song der in dem "Gils Pitstop" gespielt wird, heißt "Baltic Sea" und ist von Orphanette. *In Shels Story steht in der Ablage ein Glas Banang. Dies ist ein Easter Egg und spielt auf das Telltale Games Spiel "Sam und Max" an. *Wenn man chronologisch vorgeht und Wyatt im Auto warten lässt und Clyde als Walker in Russells Story tötet, hat man in Wyatts und Bonnies Story keinen Zwischenfall mit einem Walker. *Während der Eröffnung des DLCs sieht man einen Jungen und einen Mann, die zu einem Truck an einer Tankstelle rennen. Schaut man sich diesen Ausschnitt näher an, erkennt man, dass es sich um Kenny und Duck handelt. **Das ist möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf die Situation in "A New Day", wo Kenny gegenüber Lee erwähnt, dass Kenny und Duck an einer Tankstelle waren und Duck dort von einem Walker attackiert wird. *Der Song, der in Russells Story spielt, als er zu Nate ins Auto einsteigt kurz bevor er von einem Walker gebissen wird, heißt "Walk Among The Cobras" und ist von Dan Sartain. *In allen fünf Storys kann einer der Charaktere jemanden verlieren und somit ändert sich auch sein Vertrauen zu Fremden oder bekannten Leuten. Somit wird auch der Eindruck auf Tavias Angebot verändert. **Vince kann Danny oder Justin ihrem Schicksal überlassen, je nachdem wem er mehr vertraut. Am Ende wird Vince von Justin verlassen, wenn er Danny im Bus zurücklässt. **Wyatt kann Eddie zurücklassen oder wird von Eddie zurückgelassen und verliert so das Vertrauen in Fremde. **Russell kann Nate zurücklassen, wenn er Nate zu wenig vertraut. **Shel lässt ihre Gruppe zurück, da sie die Frage der Gerechtigkeit innerhalb der Gruppe und die Sicherheit in Frage stellt. *Während dem Abspann des DLCs kann man einige Entscheidungen aus dem Spiel wiederfinden und was daraus geworden ist. **Justin / Danny wurden durch Walker außerhalb des Busses zerrissen, als er versuchte aus dem Bus in Sicherheit zu fliehen. Man kann eine Blutspur in Bonnies Story finden, die einige Meter vom Bus weggehen. **Wenn du Eddie zurücklässt, siehst du ihn, wie er Bennett hält und schockiert nach hinten schaut. Hinter Eddie steht Nate. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass Nate Eddie ermordet hat. **Roman und Clive inspizieren den Schaden, den Shel mit ihrer Flucht angerichtet hat oder Becca wie sie hinter dem Bus steht und dabei zuhört, wie Shel Stephanie tötet. **Man sieht den untoten Clyde wie er sich vom Truckstop entfernt, wenn er nicht von Russell getötet wird. *An dem Bord findet man ein Easter Egg. Es ist ein Foto, was einen Mann zeigt, der ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift "TTG" trägt. Die Aufschrift steht für Telltale Games und der Mann ist der Entwickler und Publisher des Spiels. Glitches und Fehlers *In der Kapitelauswahl ist Bonnies Story mit "Tag 236" und Shels Story mit "Tag 220" beschriftet. *In Episode 3 vom Hauptspiel wird Carley oder Doug von Lilly durch einen Schuss getötet. Die Gesichter zeigen in jeweils verschiedene Richtungen. In Russells Story finden wir die Leiche vor und bemerken, dass die Leiche seit diesem Tag bewegt wurde, da dass Gesicht nun in die Richtung zeigt in der der RV weggefahren ist. Ebenso der Walker, den Kenny in zwei Stücke zog, ist nicht mehr auf dem Weg zu finden. *Eddies Auto ist ein 1980er Volkswagen Rabbit, der keine elektrisch zu bedienen Fenster hat. *Wenn Wyatt aus dem Auto aussteigt, erschießt er auf dem Weg eine Gesamtzahl von sieben Walkern. Wenn man aber genauer hinsieht, merkt man, dass Wyatt einen Single Action Army in der Hand hat und der Revolver nur an die sechs Kugeln beinhalten kann. *In Vince Story, wenn du dich entscheidest Danny den Fuß abzuschießen, siehst du, dass Vince rechte Hand beim ersten Schuss frei von den Handschellen ist. Ebenso verschwinden Justins Handschellen, wenn Vince und er den Bus verlassen, obwohl die Beiden keinen Schlüssel für die Handschellen hatte. *Jean hat als Walker keine weißen Augen wie die anderen Walkers oder Personen, die reanimiert sind. *Wenn der Spieler sich in Wyatts Story entscheidet Bennett zurück zu lassen und nicht mit dem Ermorden von Walt und Jean in Russells Story einverstanden ist, wird sehen, dass Bennett als Wachhund in Shels Story wieder auftaucht. *Im Kornfeld in Bonnies Story sieht man, dass sich die Rebe rechts von ihr bewegt, als sie die Waffe aufhebt. *Bei der Entscheidung ob Roberto sterben oder freigelassen werden soll und sich Shel nicht entscheiden kann, wird das Roman für uns tun. Später in der Geschichte wird Roman sagen, dass sie die Entscheidung getroffen hätte und nicht er. *In dem Versuch die Fesseln in Vince Story zu öffnen, wird Justin fragen, ob es nicht reicht einfach auf die Kette zu schießen, obwohl Justin sah, dass der erste Versuch schief ging. *Wenn man sich entscheidet, dass Shel mit dem RV fliehen soll, stellt man fest, dass man mit dem RV zu schnell wegkommt und es so nicht realistisch rüberkommt. *Im Epilog bevor die Gruppe die Fotos ins Feuer wirft, sieht man Wyatts Foto auf dem er eine Baseballkappe trägt. Wenn man aber das Foto am Bord sich genauer anschaut, fehlt dort diese Kappe. *In den Credtis ist Roberto mit dem Namen Robert aufgeführt. *Bonnies Bild taucht unter der Schrift "Im Camp geblieben" obwohl sie eigentlich mit Tavia mitgegangen ist. Dies hat nichts mit den Entscheidungen des Spielers zu tun, da Bonnie so oder so mitgekommen wäre. *Wenn man in Russells Story zu lange nachschaut aus welcher Richtung Walt schießt, wird Russell selbstständig nach Nates Kommando sich wieder hinter den Truck ducken, aber Nate wird von Walter getroffen und getötet, was zu einem Game Over führt. Das Spiel setzt an der Stelle wieder ein kurz bevor Nate getötet wird. Dies zeigt dem Spieler, dass er feststeckt und die Geschichte an einem früheren Punkt von vorne spielen muss. *Genau an dieser Stelle wo Russell schaut woher Walt schießt, wird der Bildschirm ebenfalls rot, selbst wenn Russell hinter dem Truck in Sicherheit ist. Dies führt dazu, dass Russell getötet wird und das Game Over auftaucht. Dies passiert allerdings nur sehr selten und kommt beim zweiten Versuch auch schon gar nicht mehr vor. Zusammenhänge in Staffel Eins Vinces Story (erste chronologische Story) und "A New Day" (Episode Eins): *Vinces Story ist gleich der Story von Lee Everett: **Beide Charaktere werden ins Gefängnis gebracht, weil sie jemanden ermordet haben. ***Vince Tat wird direkt zu Beginn der Story gezeigt, wobei Lees Tat nicht zu sehen ist. **Beide Storys beginnen am Anfang der Apokalypse. **Beide Charaktere nutzte eine Shotgun desselben Typs um ihren Walker zu töten. **Beide Charaktere mussten sich in ihrer ersten Episode entscheiden, wen sie retten sollen. ***In Vinces Story ist es so, dass ein Leben geopfert werden muss, damit zwei andere Leben können. Russells Story (dritte chronologische Story) und "Long Road Ahead" (Episode Drei): *Russell läuft dieselbe Straße entlang in der Lee mit seiner Gruppe in dem RV entlanggefahren ist. Man findet dort als Beweis Carleys / Dougs Leiche am Straßenrand liegen und Russell reist in dieselbe Richtung wie der RV. Shels Story (fünfte chronologische Story) und "No Time Left" (Episode Fünf): *Egal welche Entscheidung der Spieler als Shel treffen wird, Becca wird es sich immer merken. Es ist dasselbe wie bei Clementine, die sich Lees Ratschläge merkt bevor er stirbt. Dies gibt einen versteckten Hinweis darauf, dass Clementine und Becca sich wahrscheinlich in der zweiten Staffel oder anderen spielbaren Inhalten treffen werden. Staffel Eins Entscheidungen *Je nach der Entscheidung in der ersten Staffel wird entweder Carleys oder Dougs verrottete Leiche voll mit Maden in Russells Story gezeigt. *In Shels Story erwähnt die Krebsgruppe den Klau des Bootes von Kennys Gruppe in Episode 5 "No Time Left". Je nachdem wen du beim Haus zurückgelassen hast, wird dieser ebenfalls mit einem Satz mit seiner Eigenschaft erwähnt. **Ebenso wird Lee erwähnt, wie er mit Vernon in der vierten Folge umgegangen ist. Clive merkt an, dass er noch immer von Vernon enttäuscht, dass Vernon es nicht fertig gebracht hat, Lee zu erschießen. Clive ergänzt, dass er Lee erschossen hätte, wenn er sowas zu ihm gesagt hätte. Diese Konversation fällt auch, wenn Lee Vernon wegen den Medikamenten angelogen hat. Clive schiebt dann die Schuld an dem Tod von Brie und Vernon auf Lee. Achievements *"Chain Chang" - Beende Vinces Story *"Abandoner" - Beende Wyatts Story *"Friends Like These" - Beende Russells Story *"Who Goes There" - Beende Bonnies Story *"Paradise Lost" - Beende Shels Story *"Loose Ends" - Beende das Epilog *"Two Out Of Three" - Gewinne ein Spiel Schere, Stein, Papier *"Reunited" - Finde einen alten Freund (Entdecke Carleys oder Dougs Leiche) Score Kategorie:Spiele